Iroh, El idiota enamorado
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Iroh simplemente odia haberse enamorado de Korra. (Regalo para Jrosass) (Korroh)


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra**_es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

Bueno, es mi primer Korroh. *ignoren el título súper creativo xD*

La verdad no soy buena manejando a Iroh, y creo que me ha quedado muy pretencioso y cliché, pero lo escribí con todo mi corazón, para **Jessi **(Jrosass), alias la chica mate xD, quién cumple años hoy (y le hice creer que no lo sabía, Muahaha). ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que tengas un hermoso día, amiga. Te lo mereces, por ser tan linda con todos *o*. Que te regalen muchas cositas xD. Te quiero mucho *-*. Diviértete *Fiesta en su casa, todos invitados* xD.

Aquí dejo la pequeña historia:

* * *

En las noches de insomnio recuerda cómo fue que comenzó todo.

Ella le había rescatado. Así, como los príncipes rescatan a sus doncellas; él fue salvado por ella.

Y a pesar de sentirse avergonzado por aquella situación; algo cambió en él aquel día.

Al principio se hizo la idea de que era genuina gratitud hacia el Avatar. Qué equivocado estaba.

¡Ha! ¡Gratitud!, se burlaba el señor corazón. ¡Vaya idiota en el que te convierte el amor!

Y con el paso del tiempo, las malditas avispas en su estómago se hacían más fuertes.

Cualquier cosa que veía le recordaba a Korra: _"Oh, una camisa azul ¡del color de sus ojos!" "¡Vaya! Seguro que a ella le encantarían estos fideos" "¡Qué chiste tan malo! Apuesto a que si lo escuchara, se moriría de la risa" "Ella odiaría ese vestido"_...

De repente, se dio cuenta de todo. La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Y la simple idea de estarse comportando como toda una adolescente enamorada, le dio náuseas.

Quiso volver a atrás, deseó con todas sus fuerzas jamás haberse permitido pensar tanto en ella. Deseó no haberla conocido.

¡Demasiado tarde!, se carcajeaba el señor corazón.

Se hundió en una _pequeña _crisis emocional que nunca nadie hubiera sospechado: estaba enamorado del Avatar. Vaya broma de mal gusto.

Después de todo ¿por qué Korra se fijaría en un aburrido general de las Fuerzas Unidas?

Había visto con sus propios ojos como ella suspiraba por un maestro fuego que no era él.

Y entonces se propuso olvidarla, a sacarla de su mente.

Pasaron las semanas, y se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo que todo ya había quedado atrás.

Pero en el fondo él sabía perfectamente que no era así. Era consiente de que no importara cuanta veces se repitiera que no sentía nada por ella, pues todo se iba a la mierda cuando la veía. Su corazón dejaba de latir por un momento, y se quedaba hipnotizado por aquella mujer poseedora de unos ojos color del océano, que con sólo con una palabra que saliera de sus dulces labios, él era capaz de saltar a un volcán y quemarse vivo con tal de verla feliz.

Y se ponía nervioso cuando la tenía cerca. Y temeroso cuando le hablaba, porque realmente no quería decir algo ridículo. Y por si fuera poco, el aire le faltaba cuando la veía alejarse; provocándole un enorme deseo de golpear su cabeza contra un muro por tal ridiculez.

Él, quien tantas veces se burlaba de sus camaradas enamorados. Él, quién no creía en el amor, ni en todas esas cursilerías. Él, ahora estaba completamente jodido.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas estar enamorado del Avatar. Odiaba esas ganas inmesas de besarla cada vez que hablaba. Odiaba ver a parejas felices paseando y no poder ver a Korra. Odiaba verla con alguien más. Odiaba no poder abrazarla.

Pero definitivamente lo que más odió, fue haberle confesado su amor tan tarde. Y no porque no fuera correspondido, al contrario. Había dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Tiempo que pudo haber pasado sujetándola en brazos, besándola, acariciándola.

El día de la confesión, recuerda bien que Korra le miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo "Creí que nunca lo mencionarías".

Y soltó una dulce carcajada, de esas que sólo en ella suenan bien, seguida por un ardiente beso robado, que bien pudo haber durado eternidades, o tan sólo un segundo.

Al romper el beso, se miraron a los ojos, y las palabra sobraron. No eran necesarias. Con aquel cruce de miradas, sabían que los dos se amaban.

* * *

Mil disculpas, ha quedado muy corto. Y todo pasó muy rápido :c.

Por favor, déjenme sus quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas...

Y de nuevo, Feliz cumple, Jessi :D

Gracias por leer.


End file.
